


"Beep Beep, Richie"

by eddiewrites307



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 70s?, Beep Beep Richie, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Love, Confessions, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Primarily fluff, Puppy Love, SOFT RICHIE, Sad Ending, idk - Freeform, its the 60s or something man, kids in love, mostly fluff though I promise!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Eddie was always the one telling Richie to shut up





	"Beep Beep, Richie"

“Beep beep, Richie.” Said Eddie, the sun reflecting in his smile.

Richie smiled back helplessly, lost in the puppy love so prevalent in children. “I didn’t even say anything!”    


“You were thinking it.” Eddie said, quite accurately too.

Richie just cackled, loud and unabashed.

~   


“Hey, hey, Eds.” Richie said lazily, poking Eddie’s face with his foot.

Eddie scowled, shoving Richie’s foot away so violently he fell off the hammock he had been lounging in. “Don’t touch me with your foot fuckface, do you know how unsanitary that is? I mean Jesus, the germs on your shoe alone could make me sick! I mean really…” He carried on his tirade as Richie laughed himself hoarse.

“Eds, you never guessed what!” The bespectacled boy said after he regained his breath.

“Don’t call me Eds.” Eddie said fiercely. “And what?”   


“I fucked your mom last night.” Riche began, a devious smirk on his face. “And it was so damn-”   


“Beep beep Richie!” The shorter boy yelped desperately, face turning bright red out of anger and embarrassment. “Beep motherfucking beep!”   


Richie started up his laughing again, clawing at the wall as he tried to stand and continuously failed.

“You’re such an ass. Why do I put up with you?” Eddie sighed.

“You love me!”   


~   


“This is disgusting.” Eddie moaned as the seven kids trudged out of the sewer.

“W-We’re alive, a-a-aren’t w-we?” Bill said crossly, miserable that they had all risked too much for no reward. It was still alive. Eddie shut up quickly, not wanting to pissthe other boy off, and Richie swung a casual arm around his shoulders, making Eddie shudder at even more sewer gunk touching his skin and clothes.

“Don’t mind him Eds, I get your spazziness. We’ll go home, run you a bubble bath, and then me and your mother can-”   


“Beep beep, Richie.” Came several different voices, Eddie’s being loudest of all.

“So mean to your future stepfather.” Richie said, quietly enough that only Eddie heard. Eddie punched him in the arm, hard.

“Fucker.”   


~   


“Let me sign your cast!” Richie said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “C’mon Eddie Spaghetti man, I’ll write the best thing ever!”

Eddie sighed wearily, looking down at his cast, which a girl named Greta had scrawled “LOSER” upon. “Do your worst, Trashmouth.” He eventually said, handing Richie a red marker and looking away.

Richie was surprisingly and uncharacteristically gentle when handling Eddie’s arm, and was finished surprisingly fast. 

“What did you do?” Eddie asked, peeking at his cast.

Over the ‘S’ in “LOSER”, Richie had written a huge red ‘V’, changing the word to “LOVER”.

“It’s cuz you’re loved.” Richie said sheepishly, and Eddie blushed, suddenly grateful they were alone. “Ya know, by me and the gang. We love you.”   


Eddie gaped wordlessly for a few minutes, and Richie began to fidget nervously.

“If you don’t like it, I can-”   


“No!” Eddie said hurriedly, before clearing his throat. “No, uh, I like it.” He looked down upon his cast once more, smiling softly to himself. “I love it.”   


Richie beamed goofily. “Good. I’m glad.” Then, a pause. “You know what I love?”   


Eddie looked up. “What?”   


“Pussy.”   


“Beep beep, Rich.” But Eddie laughed anyway.   


~   


Eddie was nervous. Monumentally nervous. Impossible nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his life, and that's saying something.

Richie was there, looking at him as though he had grown a second head. “C’mon dude, what did you want to tell me?” He prompted, and Eddie laughed somewhat hysterically before shutting down once more. Richie looked really concerned now. “It can’t be that bad. Do you have testicular cancer? Prostate cancer? Chlamydia?” He began asking, rapid-fire, and Eddie slugged him.

“No. Beep beep, Richie.”

“What then?” Richie pushed, and Eddie turned a funny green shade.

“Imafuckingqueer.” He rushed out in one breath.

Richie cocked his head. “I have no clue what you just said.” He admitted.

“I’m a...I’m a fuckin’ queer, Rich.” Eddie said softly, slowly, angling his head so his hair fell in his eyes and he didn’t have to see the disgust in his best friends eyes.

What he didn’t expect, however, was for Richie to pull him into a gentle hug. “It’s ok, Eds.”He whispered into Eddie’s hair, holding tighter as tears began to fall from Eddie’s eyes. “It’s ok. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”   


~   


True to his word, Richie never told anyone. However, he was relentless with the class Tozier ‘humor’ whenever they were alone. 

“Do you think you’re a queer ‘cause you didn’t have a strong male figure in your life?” He wondered aloud as he lay on Eddie’s bed, head hanging off the side, hair falling in abstract patterns.

“Fuck off.” Eddie muttered, bent over his math homework.

“Hey. Do you wanna suck Bill’s dick?” Richie said, abruptly sitting up.

“ _ No. _ ”    


“Ben’s? Mike’s? Stanley’s?” Richie asked quickly, catching the pillow Eddie threw at him with ease. “No?”   


“Beep fuckin’ beep, Trashmouth.” Eddie said, venom laced in his words.

Richie raised his hands in surrender and, thankfully, shut his mouth.

~   


“Hey Eds?”   


“Eddie.” Eddie corrected, not without noticing the awkward quietness in Richie’s voice. “What is it?”   


Richie sighed, shakily, and Eddie grew concerned about his mouthy friend. “How did you know?”   


“Know what?” Eddie said slowly. 

“You were a queer.”   


Eddie froze. “I, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I liked a boy.” He would never tell Richie which boy it was, though. No, that would be remarkably stupid.

Richie was silent for a long time, and Eddie was about to change the subject when he whispered. “I think I like a boy.”   


Eddie nodded, releasing a long breath. “That’s ok, Rich, nothing wrong with it.”   


“You promise?” And god, Richie sounded so  _ scared _ .

“I promise.”   


“OK.” Richie said, before a switch flipped in him and he was all crooked smiles once more. “I’m gonna be the best at sucking dick.”   


“Beep beep, Richie.”   


~   


Richie kissed Eddie.

Richie  _ kissed  _ Eddie.

Richie kissed  _ Eddie. _

Richie kissed Eddie, then sprinted away full speed to escape.

“What the…” Eddie whispered to himself, before coming to his senses and chasing after Richie as fast as his little legs would take him, finding himself, not for the first time, damning his vertical challenges. “TOZIER! GET BACK HERE!”   


“FUCK NO!” Richie yelled over his shoulder, then proceeded to trip over his untied laces and tumbling down. Eddie caught up before he had the chance to get up again, sitting on his back to keep him in place.

“There.” Eddie said primly. “Now, care to explain what you just did?”   


“I think it’s fairly obvious.” Richie muttered sourly, trying to throw Eddie off, only to get his face shoved in the dirt.

“Humor me.”   


“Because I think I’m fuckin’ in love with you, asswipe!” Richie yelled, still struggling. Eddie stood. Richie stood quickly thereafter, eyeing him warily. “You gonna hit me now?”   


“Beep beep, Rich.” Eddie said, before standing on his toes and kissing him again.

~

They were adults.

It was dead.

Eddie was gone.

Richie stared at the fallen structure where they had left Eddie behind, desolate.

Eddie...was gone.

“Beep beep, Richie.” He whispered to himself.

Beep beep.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys kill me


End file.
